Fearsome Friday
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: Jason Vorhees has been exposed and arrested. Or has he? Generation X is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Fearsome Friday**

**Generation X vs. Jason Vorhees**

**by Benji The Vampire Confuser  
**

_Based on Characters owned by Paramount Pictures (I think) and Marvel comics._

**Chapter 1**

"Jeeze M, got enough stuff there?" Jubilee snorted. Monet was in the process of putting two steamer trunks and a suitcase in the back of the van. "We're only gonna be gone a week fer chrissakes."

"First time camping Monet?" Everett asked in a more civil tone.

"To be perfectly honest yes. Do you think I have overdone it Mr. Logan?"

"To each his own Darlin'" Wolverine answered. "Everybody ready to go?" he asked the others. Mondo, Angelo, Paige and Jonathan were already in the car. Leech, Artie and Franklin were staying home.

"Take good care o' the kids Wolverine." Sean said. "If anything happens to them, you get to tell their parents."

"No prob Banshee. What could go wrong with the ol' Canuckle head keepin' an eye on things? Don't answer that."

* * *

Tom and Beth were the last ones to arrive. It was almost dark out by the time they got there.

"Yo yo, wassup!" Deron yelled from the cabin door. "Y' jus in time f' th' patay!"

"You're drunk Deron." Tom said.

"Was ya point yo?"

Tom and his friends, Nick, Beth, Deron, Matt, Ross, Mary and Angela had rented this cabin to celebrate their graduation from high school. Tom's parents would have had a fit if they knew about his friends "quirks". Nick was the stereotypical nerd. He wore glasses that were taped together, and he even got strait A's at school. What no one knew however was that he made and sold drugs. Beth and Deron were alcoholics. Matt was a conspiracy theorist who believed that the Government had created Giant Robots called Sentinels to combat Mutants. Ross was a member of the Friends of Humanity. Mary was obsessed with the occult. And Angela was a clinically diagnosed Nymphomaniac.

"Yo man," Deron said looking out the window. "Check out the weirdos who just moved in next door."

"What?" Ross jumped up.

"Chill baby," Angela said, grabbing him and pressing herself against him. "He said weirdos, not mutants."

"You haven't taken your medication have you?" Ross asked her.

"Not yet, help me take it."

"Uh..right."

* * *

Jubilee grinned at Monet's expression of disgust. "S'matter M? Not good enough for Little Miss Priss?"

"Oh leave her alone Jubilee." Paige said. "So she's never gone camping before, so what? Personally, this is like coming home."

"Surely your house was not like this?" Monet asked incredulous.

"No, our house was actually pretty nice. But most of our neighbors had houses that were worse than this."

"Yikes," Jubilee grimaced. "Wonder how the guys are getting settled in?"

* * *

"Mondo, it'd probably be best if you took the bottom bunk amigo." Angelo said eying the rickety structures.

"Certainly my friend." Mondo said.

"How about you Jono?" Everett asked. "Top or Bottom?"

"Bottom," Jono said. "I've always hated the top fer some reason."

"You sleeping outside Mr. Logan?" Everett asked.

"Got that right."

* * *

"Knock knock."

Jubilee turned, expecting to see one of the guys, but instead she saw a boy, about 18.

"Hi, my name's Tom."

"Hey, I'm Jubilee, and this is Monet and Paige."

"It's nice to meet you, listen, me and the gang are going to play capture the flag tonight when it gets dark. You guys want to play?"

"Sure, you ask the guys yet?"

* * *

"Sounds like fun, we're in." Everett said.

"You know the area?" Logan asked. "I don't want any o' you gettin' lost."

"Yeah we know the area." Tom said. "We'll look out for everybody."

"All right, you kids go have fun."

_To be continued...._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"All right you all got your teams, go hide the flag!" Tom and his team, Nick, Jono, Angelo, Mondo, and Everett went one way while the other's went the other.

Ross, Beth, Deron, Matt, Mary and Angela left Paige, Jubilee and Monet to guard the flag while they went off into the woods.

"God I'm so glad to be rid of that bigot Ross." Jubilee said.

"Yes but the rest of them seemed nice." Monet said.

"As weirdo's go yeah." Jubilee sneered.

* * *

"A'ight, I don' know 'bout the rest o' you all, but I can think of a lot mo' fun things than this. Beth an' I got us some bottles o' tequila waiting' on us. See ya." With that, Beth and Deron went into a nearby cabin.

"Matt," Angela whispered. "I haven't taken my medication. Let's go." She took his hand and led him into the forest.

"Damn this crowd got small real quick didn't it. How about you Mary?"

"This place is giving off real bad vibes. I'm gonna see what's up. You?"

"I'm gonna go get that flag. I'll pretend the other team is a bunch o' Muties."

"Don't do that, someone could get hurt."

* * *

"This sucks." Jubilee stated. "I'm going' after the flag."

"Jubilee wait!" Monet went after her, leaving Paige alone.

* * *

"Let's go get that flag!" Tom shouted and they ran off into the forest.

Nick stayed behind to guard the flag. He took a joint out of his pocket and lit it.

* * *

Mary stood on the dock, her eyes closed trying to get a sense of what was causing the bad energies she sensed. In her mind she saw a young boy drowning in the lake, then she saw a man with a hockey mask. She opened her eyes with a gasp, suddenly she knew that they were all in danger, she had to warn...

Before she could finish her thought, the dock erupted beneath her and Jason pulled her under water, held in her under until she had stopped struggling.

* * *

Angela pressed Matt against the mattress and kissed him hard.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this," Matt started, but Angela clamped her hand firmly over his mouth.

"Too late to stop now."

He stood outside the door, listening to the sounds within. They reminded him of the day he died, and the rage built up to a boil.

Unseen by Matt and Angela the door to the cabin opened silently. Angela straddled Matt, her legs pinning his arms and her hand still clamped over his mouth. He was therefore unable to warn her when the man in the hockey mask loomed behind her. With a swing of his machete, Jason cleaved her head from her shoulders. As her body fell across him, Matt screamed. His scream was cut off into a gurgle when Jason shoved the machete through Matt's stomach.

* * *

Wolverine's eyes snapped open from their meditation at the sound of the faint scream emanating from the ring of cabins. He leaped to his feet and raced to the cabin. Sniffing the air, he recognized the scent of blood mixed with the scents of two of the children that were also staying here. The scene that greeted him would have turned the stomach of anyone else. But Wolverine had seen the bodies left behind by Sabertooth. He was not even bothered by the sight. The act itself however had a profound effect. His eyes narrowed and a low growl formed in his throat. Someone was gonna pay.

* * *

Beth stopped the bottle at her lips when she heard the scream. "What thehell was that?" she asked.

"Mountain Lion." Deron dismissed it. "Pass the bottle woman."

Beth started to pass the bottle but something out the window caught her eye. There was a man outside wearing a hockey mask. "Oh my god, Deron look!"

Deron turned to look out the window and saw nothing. "There ain't nothing there girl. I think you've had enough to drink."

"No really, I saw something out there."

"All right, I'll go check." He got up and went to the door, an empty bottle of Tequila in his hand.

Outside, he began to circle the cabin. As he passed the window he waved at Beth. Turning a corner, he came face to face with a man in a hockey mask. Deron didn't know what it was that bothered him about this man, but there was just an air of menace about him. So he smashed the bottle on the man's mask.

Jason caught the boy's wrist and wrenched the broken bottle from his grasp. Without releasing his grip on Deron's wrist, Jason drove the broken bottle through his skull.

Beth looked out the window looking for Deron when she heard the door open.

"Well? Did you see..." Instead of Deron the man with the hockey mask stood in the doorway. Crossing the room in two large strides, Jason clamped one hand over mouth and lifted her in the air. With a quick twist of his wrist Jason snapped Beth's neck like a twig.

* * *

Jubilee was lost. She could not find her way to the flag or to the cabins. She stopped walking aimlessly to think about what Wolverine would do at a time like this. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun, prepared to let loose with a burst of fire works.

"Easy kid it's me." Wolverine said.

"Jeezuz Wolvie don't do that!"

"Sorry kid, now listen up. There's something out here. Something real bad. Get everyone back to the cabins. The cabins are that way." he said pointing. "Now get going'. I'm gonna find whatever is out here."

* * *

Ross was close, he could feel it. He'd followed the tracks of the other team to this spot. He came around a tree and saw...Nick hanging from a tree, strangled by the flag.

"Oh shit." he turned to run and ran into a burly man in a hockey mask. He backed up as the man advanced.

"S'matter Mutie? Wear the mask to hide yer Mutie face?"

Jason raised the ax he held to kill the boy, but someone got between them.

"I oughtta have my head examined for savin' yer fascist ass!" Jubilee said while spraying Jason with fireworks.

"You're a Mutie!" Ross accused.

"Save it Hitler!" Jubilee shouted. "When he goes boom, run for the cabins!"

"Fuck that Mutie!" It was a good idea but if the mutie wanted him to go there it must be a trap.

"Fine!" Jubilee made Jason's shirt explode. By the time he'd recovered, both Ross and Jubilee were gone.

* * *

Paige began to get bored waiting for something to do. If no one had found their flag by now then they never would. She began to pace to release all the energy she'd pent up.

"Some game of Capture the Flag." she muttered. Something on the ground caught her attention, and she bent to get a closer look. Carefully, she cleared away the leaves and dirt from the object. At first she thought it was a rock, but then she saw what it really was. A human skull. She recoiled, and something shot past where her head had been. A pitchfork was now stuck in the tree.

Paige looked in the direction it had come from and saw a man in a hockey mask coming at her. He held a machete in his hand. Before she could get away, the machete swept across her stomach. Collapsing, she gasped for breath and felt blood gush from the wound. Thinking quickly, she ripped off her skin around the wound. Now completely uninjured, she stripped off the rest of her skin and ran.

Jason watched the girl run and then started after her.

Paige ran through the woods, often glancing behind her to see if the man was still after her. Several times she almost fell, but her training saved her. After a while she slowed, and looked behind her. He was gone. Finally she relaxed and turned. He was in front of her. Paige screamed and backed away quickly.

"Paige duck." Monet said from behind her. Paige did as Monet had told her and Monet shot over her head and struck the man in the head with both fists.

Another brown blur approached and struck the man from behind.

Jono leaped from the bushes and hit Jason with everything he had. The man staggered for a moment, and then fell to the ground unmoving.

"We must go tell the others." Monet said.

"What about Mr. Goalie here?" Everett asked.

"Leave him. He'll be out for quite a while."

* * *

Ross could not believe it. The Muties had defeated him! _I wonder who this guy was?_ he thought. When the muties were gone, he emerged from his concealment. Crouching, he reached for the mask.

Jason awoke suddenly and grabbed Ross' head with both hands. Before the boy could react, Jason tore off Ross' head.

* * *

_Where the hell is everyone?_ Tom thought. He'd been wandering in the woods for almost an hour and he had seen no one. "Hello!" he called. Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him. He turned and saw a man in a hockey mask. "Oh Shit it's Jason." he muttered. He'd heard the stories, he knew he was as good as dead, but he wasn't going without a fight.

"A mutant beat you once Jason. Let's see how you fare against another one." Green beams of energy burst from his eyes and drove Jason into a tree. Suddenly, thin strips of skin shot out from the darkness and wrapped around Jason's legs, yanking him off his feet.

"Come amigo!" Angelo called. "Vamnos!" Tom followed him as they ran back to the cabins. Jason got up from the ground and began to walk after them but a voice from behind stopped him.

"All right Bub." Wolverine growled. "Yer pretty good against normal human kids. Let's see how you do against a grown mutant."

Jason turned and threw a punch at Wolverine's head. But Wolverine was no longer there.

"Yer fast, but not fast enough." Wolverine's claws burst from his hands. "Let's go." Wolverine no longer bothered to dodge Jason's attacks. His healing factor healed him faster than Jason could inflict damage. Wolverine's attacks rivaled Jason's in their ferocity and he began to drive Jason back.

Nevertheless, Wolverine began to worry. No matter how deep his slashes were, they did no harm to this undead opponent. If it had been a werewolf or a Vampire he would know what to do. But as it was, Wolverine was beginning to tire. He slashed Jason's mask to pieces, one glance at the face beneath confirmed Wolverine's suspicions about his opponent.

"How the hell do you kill something that's already dead?" Fortunately, he was soon relieved of the responsibility. Huge hands burst from the ground and began to pull Jason under the soil. Jason struggled but he was unable to break free. When he was in up to his waist, a head emerged from the ground and rose to Jason's face.

"'Allo." Mondo said, and dragged Jason under. After several minutes Mondo emerged from the ground and pulled himself out.

"What did you do?" Wolverine asked.

"I encased him in the rock below the camp." Mondo said simply. "I doubt he'll be back any time soon."

* * *

**The next day...**

"So you interested in coming to our school?" Everett asked.

"Don't know." Tom said. "I don't know what'll happen. I'll have to tell people I'm a mutant so they'll believe that I killed Jason. There's the possibility that Ross' friends may blame me for what happened." he paused. "Actually with all that, yeah I think I'd like to go."

"You can give yer folks a call from the school if you want." Wolverine offered.

"That would probably be a good idea."

The van drove away from the campground, no one was sorry to go.

_**The End**_


End file.
